


The Woman

by Million



Category: Durarara!!, Les Misérables (2012), One Piece, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), 三国演义, 全职高手, 水浒传
Genre: Gen, 无下限, 无根, 猥琐
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Million/pseuds/Million
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the translation of The Woman in English.[But it only has a English name !]<br/>It's a long long story , including a lot of interesting thing. All right , just some girls imagination.<br/>（I use it to practice my English~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman

You know?There is a very impotant test called "Straight Through Test".This test is used to choose the best students from a Junior High School. 

And today , the test will begin ,and thousands of students will take part in .

 

* * *

 

Sally is a beautiful girl.Her big eyes are as black as ink,like she is smiling all the time. But according to her curled mouth, she seems to be unhappy . Her eye-lashes are as long as a cascade. She has short hair cut which looks like a mushroom,and she also very short. However , she is the most beautiful girl in her class.

Sally‘s family is powerful and rich. Her father is the minister of the education .So she is good at study. Today she will also take part in the 'straight through test' ,in order to enter the best high school. Also , to help her boy friend(in her own eyes) Ken,who is handsome and the captain of the football team,  pass the test.She is confident about them--that' s too easy.

Sally gets on her father's car. By the time she arrives at the school , she sees Ken talking with his best friend--Clark.' That's nothing.'She tells herself.But when she finds the people who are following them , she gets furious. Cherry and Linda, two lovely girls. To be excact, Cherry.

Cherry and Sally became enemies since three years ago. Because everyone knows Ken is falling in love with Cherry. Though, Sally can't stand and understand it. How can Ken become a boyfriend of such a gril? Ken is hers ,forever. In Sally's heart, the fire of envy suddenly burns everything.But she knows, she can' t do anything .Anything.

So Sally keeps her delicate smile and gets into the classroom , saying hello to her prince and the pig woman.She is ready to beat her in the test.

"Hi ,Sally ,how are you?"

She hears a loud voice. She looks up ,and finds her ex-boyfriend Tom Old standing in front of her .

Sally feels a surge of disgust.She doesn't love him any more, so she says :"Piss off!"Tom is badly hurt.

Before long,they get their test papers. Unluckily , the test is very difficult .Only a few of the students can work out the problems.Ken  also meets some difficult problems ,let alone Cherry . Certainly for Sally, the test is as easy as a game.She knew the test questions threes day before, and there is nothing hard for her. Seeing Ken is in a dilemma, Sally decides to give him her answer.

She pass a strip paper with answers on it to Ken. The teacher says nothing ,because she is a close friend to Sally's mother.

"Thank you !You are the kindest girl in the world!"Ken is grateful, scribbling the answers on his test paper.

Then ,he passes the scrip to Cherry.

"No you can't !"Sally cried out ,but it is too late. Cherry has already known the answer. 

"Why not?"Ken looks innocent.

"Nothing."

While they are talking , Ken's desk mate Clark sees  Ken's test paper and copies his answers.Then he gives the answers to Linda , his lover in his dream. One tells ten ,ten tell a hundred. Everyone in their class knows the correct answers in a minute.

When teachers find  it in the evening ,they all go mad. 

"We must have another test! This is absolutely rediculous!"

The next day ,they are called together again to take the second test.{TBC}

 


End file.
